renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fuzzy Slippers
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sven Hoek (episode) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 01:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:21, April 17, 2015 (UTC) love your profile pic i forgot his name but he's on Courage The Cowardly Dog. are you into the creepy kind of cartoons Ren & Stimpy Production Art Would it be fine if I uploaded production art to some of the articles like other wikis? I found a whole bunch of pictures online of different cels from the show. Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 20:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) There's more Hey Fuzzy, There are more articles that needed to be deleted. Check the Candidates for deletion category to delete some useless articles. --Pasta937 02:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) the Main Page Hi! How would you feel about unprotecting the Main Page? Exitwound 45 (talk) 21:26, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Can you please check the delete category to delete copy articles and stuff. Thanks. --Pasta937 23:12, April 4, 2016 (UTC)Pasta937 (talk) i know this isn't the wikia for this but i don't blame you for blocking me on the hey arnold wikia but it wouldn't be the first time i got blocked from a wikia why i once got blocked for a year but i talked it out with the admin who blocked me but anyway i assume you know why i'm here i would very much like i second chance i mean i don't expect you to unblock me that's your choice but if you do give me a second chance on the hey arnold wikia i promise to do my best not to blow it.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 02:41, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but I cannot unblock you. You were disrespectful and rude, and instigated a fight. I hope your other endeavors are successful. Fuzzy Slippers 00:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC) i thought not your obviously not like other admins because you don't believe in second chances and letting other people start over which just proves my point.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 01:00, May 18, 2016 (UTC) in fact the reason why any of that stuff went down in the first place is because i simply don't like that guy and yeah i have no reason for not liking him because i don't need a reason because just like everybody else in the world i have a right to hate if i want and i know i didn't have to do any of that i didn't have to cause an argument and or bully him just because i don't like him but they were just getting on my nerves i try not to let things get to me and sometimes i just lose it so i'd very much appreciate it if you didn't hold it against me freaky fred but than again no offense but i wouldn't expect an "admin" of all people to understand because again no offense but ever since i first started in the wikia circuit the only thing i learned is not to trust anyone in the world of wikias especially not admins and even though i have a personal vandetta against admins everywhere i manage to get along with few of your kind...but like i said i don't expect you to understand any of this but that's basically why that whole thing went down and i can see you don't have the heart to give me another chance to prove that i can be good no offense.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 06:33, May 18, 2016 (UTC) that's what i'm say good day to you sir i said good day.Pokemonmastercb (talk) 03:26, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't care if it's your "right", it's rude and ludicrous to hate someone for no reason, and this shows me I was right not to unblock you. Fuzzy Slippers 04:15, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I am sorry, I believe you are likely autistic and I hope you get treatment soon. I'm not kidding, I'm not one who would make light of a serious disorder. If you message me again here I will block you, have a nice day. Fuzzy Slippers 04:27, May 19, 2016 (UTC) i am not autistic just to set the record straight and this will be the last time i message you because i'm never coming to this wikia again so there is no need for any of that foolish nonsense and you'll most likely say if anyone is acting foolish it's "me" well news flash brother your not perfect yourself in fact nobody is so do yourself a favor and get over everything this terrible world has done.and what did you mean were weren't "considering" unblocking me were you?Pokemonmastercb (talk) 06:44, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Of course I was considering it. Admins are people just like everyone else. I feel I don't even need to read your comments anymore, because it's just nonsensical rambling. Fuzzy Slippers 19:16, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Chat v Comments Umm, I was wondering if we can chat on this wiki instead of commenting, pretty-please? This wiki is cool. Vanessa Jenkins 00:14, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Vanessa Jenkins I don't see any reason to do so. Isn't commenting fine? Fuzzy Slippers 00:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I think so but people barely comment on episodes than the characters. I don't think switching to chat would change anything. Fuzzy Slippers 17:25, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Um Fuzzy, can you delete the "Galloot" page? because that person spelled "Galoot" Wrong. Vanessa Jenkins 15:39, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Vanessa Jenkins APC Hi, Fuzzy Slippers. On the Main Page it says that this wiki is not about "Adult Party Cartoon." The founder of this wiki put that on there. I agree with it, and I think that most APC related articles should be deleted. Do you agree? Thanks, Exitwound 45 (talk) 03:54, August 18, 2016 (UTC) For the apc thing, I know that even though the wikia isn't about that, they are still a part of Ren and Stimpy. Be it a spin-off they are still episodes produced by John k starring Ren and Stimpy. It's a part of Ren and Stimpy because a lot of episodes they made were scrapped plots for the original show. Sookey5 (talk) 11:26, August 18, 2016 (UTC)sookey5 Well, we can leave an article for apc, but other than that I think all other articles should be deleted. Fuzzy Slippers 23:04, August 18, 2016 (UTC) But what do we do with the episodes. Should we give some reasons as to why the episodes are so hated? Is there a wikia for adult party cartoon already? Sookey5 (talk) 23:39, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Sookey5 Maybe we should add them back but put a bumper that'll deter people so they know. Like the show isn't well liked but some new fans will go to look up specific episodes to see what the fuss is about. We can put a bumper like "this is apc so it is non canon and it is mature so read at your own risk" type of deal. Sookey5 (talk) 23:41, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Sookey5 :You can make your own wiki for APC, Sookey5. :Just click here. :Exitwound 45 (talk) 00:00, August 19, 2016 (UTC)